


Two Become Three

by mclahinskis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Drabble, Fluff, Future AU, Kid Fic, M/M, Major fluff all around, One Shot, written for a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mclahinskis/pseuds/mclahinskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and Scott have tied the knot which means there is only one thing missing in their life now: a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Become Three

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "Scott and Isaac become parents to a little boy". As a warning, I don't know about adoption laws/procedure in California, so we should just assume this is a future AU where the procedure is easier for same-sex couples than it probably currently is. Also this is un-beta'd so there may be spelling mistakes, etc... I apologize for those.

Having a child had always been part of Isaac and Scott's ten year plan. First they graduated from high school, then both attended college. College was difficult for them both, mostly because it was the first time they were tempted by others. However, the persevered and came out stronger than ever in the end of it all. They decided to move back to Beacon Hills to be close to Scott's mom, something Isaac had been unsure about at first although he warmed up to the idea quickly. Scott took over Deaton's Veterinary Clinic and Isaac started teaching at the high school. They were happy, together, but they wanted something more, they wanted to complete their family.

It was Isaac who brought up the subject of adopting first. They had talked about finding a surrogate before, but the more that Isaac thought about it the more he came to like the idea of adopting. There were so many children out there who, for one reason or another, no longer had a home to call their own. They needed parents who would love them and cherish them, parents who would accept them completely because blood isn't the only thing that is important in a familial bond.

The first time they had the conversation it was more of a fight than anything else. Scott was worried that something would go wrong, that they wouldn't be able to adopt a child and that it would just be a disappointment in the end. However, the more research that Isaac did the more he came to understand how the system worked. They were a stable couple, both with well-paying jobs and career paths, so for all intents and purposes they were pretty much set for the adoption process. Of course, the only obstacle was the fact that they were both of _men_.

That seemed to be the factor that frightened Scott most. He couldn't handle the thought of being denied a child just because he loved another man - even if that man was as great and perfect as Isaac was. Even so he eventually succumbed to husband's will and they decided to start the process. They were intent on becoming fathers, one way or another.

*

"He's beautiful," Scott said in awe as his big brown eyes connected with he impossibly bigger and browner eyes of the infant in his arms.

Noah - the little boy's name - was swaddled in blankets and still looked too small to even be real. Compared to Scott he was nothing but a nugget, but even so it looked natural. Scott was compassionate and gentle and Isaac could see the hopefulness in his eyes. It was like a switch had been flicked and he was already falling for the child, which was exceedingly dangerous. Isaac had warned him to be careful just in case the adoption didn't go through. It was abnormal for a newborn such as Noah to be so easily adopted, especially by a couple such as them. However, he refused to ruin this moment for Scott, no matter the future implications of it.

"He is," he agreed, his hand gently massaging the nape of Scott's neck reassuringly.

Isaac could feel himself drawn to the child as well. He could see all his hopes and dreams reflected in Noah. Everything he had experienced growing up would be forgotten and he could have a chance to set things right. Both he and Scott knew just how _not_ to rear a child. They had experienced the bad side of parenting, but because of that they could be the fathers that they never had. Together they could raise a child that embraced the most positive qualities of both of them. _Damnit_ he had fallen into the trap as well.

"Can we keep him?" Scott asked, his eyes now turned upwards to Isaac as if he had an answer to that. He swallowed hard, unsure of how to answer that.

"We'll have to see what Tricia says, babe," he warned his husband, hoping that he wouldn't let this get him down. All they had to do was keep trying and eventually they would find a child who they could adopt, one who they could bring into their family. Still, Isaac hoped that Noah would be their son.

"Oh," he sounded a bit defeated until he looked back down at the squirming infant in his arms and lit up again, "I think we'll be alright."

*

The first week that Noah was in their home was one of the most stressful weeks of Isaac's life. Scott had read just about every book there was on taking care of an infant and parenting, but so far Isaac had only had time to read one. He felt outmatched and helpless against the child, which was strange. It had been so long since he'd felt weak that he'd almost forgot the feeling. So easily he had become overwhelmed that he just felt like breaking down and giving up. Maybe he wasn't meant to be a father, maybe this had all been some sort of delusion that he had concocted because of his own pitiful childhood.

Of course, Isaac had forgotten the most important part of the equation: Scott. Whenever he was ready to give up there he was: his rock, his angel, his everything. The other man was so confident and easygoing with his actions that he made it all look so easy. He was able to calm Noah down in an instant, feed him like it was something he'd been doing for years, and all the while ensure that Isaac was paying attention so that he could learn. It was comforting to know that his husband cared so much and that he was the one to keep it all together.

*

"He looks so peaceful," Isaac whispered into Scott's ear as they stood over Noah's crib. The adoption had been finalized, this was the first night when they weren't just looking at an infant who _could_ be their son, they were looking at their son.

"He's perfect," Scott commented, his arm snaked around Isaac's back as he rested his head against his husband's shoulder. "Just like his dad."

Isaac could feel his cheeks redden at the comment. Even after so many years of hearing the compliments he still got giddy whenever Scott spoke affectionately about him. He pressed his lips against the top of Scott's head, inhaling the scent of his shampoo and a bit of baby powder.

"Both his dads," Isaac corrected, pulling Scott closer against him.

Noah was more than just an infant they had adopted. Even if he wasn't theirs by blood he was bonded to them: their son. Together they would give him a family and together they would show him love, compassion, and understanding that they had never received from their own fathers. It wouldn't be easy and at times they would both feel utterly defeated by the small bundle of joy. However, both Isaac and Scott knew that so long as they remained strong for each other and for Noah then they could make it happen; they could be a family.


End file.
